Turn One Year Younger
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Minako grabs her diary and remembers Rei one last time. As she writes on it, memories with the raven cross through her mind.


Turn One Year Younger

By: JediCaro

A/N: This fix popped up while listening to my Ipod to the song "Cumplir un a~o menus", By La Oreja de Van Gogh. If you know spanish, listen to it. It is a beautiful song. I haven't seen a fic like this one, better to say I haven't read one like this. Let me know what you think, this one I really like don't know why. Enjoy!

**bold** - diary entry

_italic_ - memories

* * *

Minako sat down at her desk and reached for her diary. As she opened the notebook, she smiled as memories passed through her mind. She reached for her pen and started to write:

**Dear Diary:**

**It's my birthday again and in my table will be two plates**

**Even if I know that this time you wont come back**

**I only want as a gift to turn the calendar around**

**So this years could pass backwards**

**I would be a year younger and when I blow**

**I would give fire to the candles you placed on the cake**

_"Hey you", I hear Rei say. As I open my eyes, I see her with a cake with lit candles._

_I sit on my bed and smile at her, "You remembered"._

_She smiled at me, "How could I forget. Happy birthday, Mina"._

_I blew the candles and looked back at her, "What?" _

_"You made your wish that fast?", Rei asked stunned._

_"What wish? I already have what I always wanted", I smiled back._

_"A career? Fame? Fortune?", Rei joked sitting beside me on the bed and placing the cake on my lap._

_"No you silly", I said kissing her on the cheek, "You"._

_She smiled at me, "Really?"._

_I placed a hand on her cheek, "Yes", I pulled her closer to me, "I love you"._

_I felt her close the distance and kiss me deeply. I knew then and there, that she was all I ever wanted._

**After winter, will come authum**

**After September, will come August**

**And tomorrow will be a little more like yesterday**

_I see her smile at me from a distance. And I read her lips say "I miss you"._

**For what I want words, if I don't sing to you anymore**

**For what I want my lips, if I lost your kisses**

**I don't want my springs, if your violets I lost**

**Since today, I'll grow up until I was born**

_"Rei!"_

_I felt my heart sink as I saw Rei in front of me dropping to her knees. The Ypuma got her right through her heart. I drooped to my knees and held her with what energy I had left._

_"Why Rei, why?", I felt tears go down my cheeks, "That was meant for me, Rei!"._

_"Be…cause, I lo..ve you si…lly", she whispered with a faint smile on her lips._

_In that moment, I felt my heart break._

**We'll go back to the happiest day of our lives**

**And again it will be the first time**

_"Rei", I said with anger on my voice._

_"What? What is your problem!", she answered me desperately._

_"Shut up and kiss me already!", I said lifting my hands in the air._

_Rei pulled me by the waist and kissed me passionately, and I thought time stopped right there._

**To my eyes would return every tear dropped**

**Over that urgent paper telegram**

**The news would tell that the bullets returned**

**To those weapons that aimed to kill**

**Would return to life those voices which dissented**

**and with them a little bit more of liberty**

_"I'm sorry, Minako", I heard Ami say, "Rei's gone"._

**And for what I want the air, if your breath is no longer here**

**For what I want my hands, if they can't touch you anymore**

_I felt my heart break little by little. What would my life be without you?_

**Since today, I'll grow until I was born.**

**I had never forgot about you. Every birthday I think of you, just like everyday in my life. As you wished, I kept going with my life and married Zoicite. A good man by the way. Even today, in my 80th birthday, I still keep wishing to see you again.**

**I miss you, my Rei. Hope to meet you once again in our next life.**

**Love You Always;**

**Your Minako**

**

* * *

**

A/N: What did you think? Let me know! I'm still working in my other fics, just having a little writer's block with those. Take Care!


End file.
